LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P6/Transcript
(The next morning, Daniel, Oliver and Adam are seen asleep out in the living room before Daniel wakes up to the sound of Amanda training in the garage) Daniel: *Snort* H-Huh? (Daniel looks over at the garage door) Daniel:....This early? Seriously? Burning Sun: *Voice* She's dedicated man. Daniel: I can tell... (Daniel gets up and walks over before he enters to find Amanda punching her punching bag) Daniel: Amanda? Amanda: Oh hey Daniel! Daniel: What are you doing training so early? It's..... (Daniel checks the clock on his phone) Daniel: Seven o'clock. Amanda: I always train in the mornings! Daniel: Yeah but this early? Amanda: Hey, gotta keep my power in check if I'm ever gonna beat you in that fight. Daniel: I think that's the least of our problems right now. Amanda: Well it'll help in any other fight too. Daniel: True. (Amanda punches and kicks the bag a few more times before she steps away from it) Amanda: Phew. Daniel: I'm surprised this thing hasn't flown across the room yet. Amanda: It does on occasion. Daniel: Ah. Amanda: So, what's today's order of business? Daniel: I was thinking since we've got our team set up, we should go get some info about Salem. Amanda: From who? Daniel: I was thinking going to find that Oscar kid. Amanda: The kid with the dude in his head? Daniel: Yeah that one. Amanda: But uhh, didn't you try to kill him? Daniel: Yeah. So? Amanda:.... You really think he's gonna wanna talk to you after that? Daniel: Maybe. Amanda: Best to try right? Daniel: Exactly. Amanda: Well, I'll go wake the others up so we can head to the Defenders Base. Daniel: Right. (Amanda and Daniel leave before the scene cuts to later on. the four are seen approaching the mansion of the Defenders) Oliver: *Yawn* Adam: Why did we have to do this so early....? Daniel: Come on Adam, it's not so bad. Adam: I'm so tired.... Daniel; Heh. Amanda: I'll go answer the door. Daniel: Okay. (Amanda goes up and knocks on the door) Amanda: Hello? (Amanda waits a bit before Slimer answers the door) Slimer: Hello! Amanda: AH! *Steps back a bit* What the?? Slimer: Oh I know you! You're Daniel's friend aren't you? Amanda: Y-Yeah. They're uhh over behind me actually. Slimer: Oh that's good! Amanda: Um.. W-who are you? Slimer: Oh I'm Slimer! You can call me Slimy! (Amanda looks around at Slimer's body) Amanda: And you're a......sentient...slimeball thing...? N-No offense though. Slimer: I'm a Slime Purified Grimm Targhul! Amanda: You're a Grimm Targhul?? Slimer: Yep! Amanda: Huh, weird. I thought you'd be living in Blake's realm. Slimer: Nope! He let me and a few others stay with the Defenders! Amanda: Well that's nice! Slimer: Sure is! (Batty then walks over) Batty: Who's there? Amanda: AHH!! What the?! Slimer: Hey Batty! I made a new friend! Isn't she cute? Batty: *Looks at Amanda* From the way she's dressed I agree. Amanda: W-What?? Batty: Are Blake's kids here? Slimer: Yep! They're outside! (Daniel, Adam and Oliver walk up) Daniel: Sup. Slimer: Hello! Amanda:.....These two freak me out. Oliver: What the hell are they? Batty: We're Targhuls. Adam: Oh you're Slimer and Batty! The two who stayed with the Defenders! Slimer: Yep! Batty: That's us! Daniel: They're not bad Amanda. Amanda: I'm not saying they're bad, they just....said some strange things about me was all. Daniel: Huh?? Batty: I mean, isn't the outfit cute? Amanda: *Blushes* STOP IT!! Slimer: *giggle* Amanda: *Groans* Adam: Not one for compliments huh Amanda? Amanda: Not when it comes to this outfit... Adam: Heh. Daniel: Can we come in? Slimer: Oh yes please! Batty: You're Blake's kids so you can come in whenever. Daniel: Thanks! (The four enter the house) Slimer: Mostly everyone's asleep right now though. Daniel: I see. Batty: I'll go wake them all up. Slimer: Okay Batty! Batty: You guys get to know each other. Adam: Okay! (Batty walks off) Oliver: Well, I'm gonna have a look around the place. Daniel: Same here. It's been awhile since I've seen this place. Adam: You guys go, me and Amanda will stay out here. Daniel: Right. (Daniel and Oliver walk off as Amanda, Adam and Slimer sit on the couch) Adam: *Sigh* Amanda:.... Slimer: *To Amanda* So you're Daniel and Adam's friend huh? Amanda: Um... Y-Yeah? Adam: One of the nicest people around! Slimer: That's nice. Amanda:....Y-Yeah. Slimer: ARe you all right? You seem nervous. Amanda: N-Nervous? I um uh... Slimer: You want a massage to calm your nerves? Amanda: Huh?? Slimer: You heard me. Amanda: I-I uhhh.... Adam:.... Amanda: W-Well I mean.....I am kind of cramped from training but.... Slimer: Great! (Slimer moves quickly off the couch, behind Amanda and puts her hands on her shoulders) Amanda: WHOA THAT FEELS WEIRD!! Slimer: Its okay just relax. Amanda: I-I-I- Slimer: Calm down. Adam:....Yeah, I'm gonna go find the others. (Adam leaves the room) Amanda: ADAM WAIT DON'T- (Slimer starts to massage Amanda) Slimer Let's just get rid of any cramps you got there. Amanda: Slimy s-seriously I-..... (Amanda stops resisting) Amanda: I.... (Amanda slowly starts to relax) Amanda: Oh.. Oh... *Smiles* oooooooooooh….. Slimer; There you go. (Amanda sits back down on the couch) Amanda: Ooooookay.... Slimer: Ooooh I feel some cramps here all right. Could you lay on your stomach so I can see your back? Amanda: Um, okay. (Amanda does as she ask, as Slimer comes over and starts to massage her back and shoulders) Slimer: All right now I can really undo these knots. Are you normally stressed out? Amanda: I mean, I have been training non stop for about two months now. Slimer: Oh wow no wonder. All right you just relax. You're taking a good long break while I help you out. Amanda: Its not that- *Feels Slimer's massaging* ….. *Happy sigh* Slimer: Its good to train, but you gotta know when to stop and take a day off. You might burn yourself out otherwise. Amanda: But it's important now. I gotta start fighting against an immortal. Plus, I have another goal in mind. Slimer: Oh. Do tell. Amanda: Well you see, I wanna take part in a fight club. Slimer: A fight club? Amanda: Well, a fight club for Gifted. Daniel's the current champion there. Slimer: I see. Amanda: And I'm trying to train my Gift so I can get the power needed to hurt Burning Sun. Slimer: Wow. No wonder you're working so hard. You're trying to beat one of Blake's kids. Amanda: So you know Blake? Slimer: Of course I do. I'm one of his Purified Targhul! Amanda: You worked close then? Slimer: All the time! Amanda: Hm, cool. Slimer: Yeah! Its all thanks to him me and Batty where I am now. Amanda: You know, I heard a little about Grimm Targhuls from Daniel and Adam. Can you tell me about them? Slimer: SUre. But you need to relax now. I still have work to do here. Amanda: Right. (As Slimer continues her work, Blaze and Popsicle step out) Popsicle: Hey Slimy! SLimer: Oh hey Pop! Blaze: Sup. Popsicle: What's going on out here? Slimer: Blake's son's are here and I'm just giving one of they're friend's a massage. Popsicle: *Gasp* Ooooh a massage from Slimy? That friend is lucky! Slimer: She sure is! Blaze: Hm. Well, I'm gonna go grab a snack sis. Popsicle: Oh! Get me a fudgy pop! Blaze: You got it. Slimer: Oh! Can I- Blaze: No. *Leaves* Slimer:..... Popsicle: Hm. Amanda: What's his problem? Popsicle: It's a long story. Amanda: Well that still seemed rather rude. Popsicle: *Sigh* I know. Slimer:.... Popsicle: But he's not a bad guy. He's a real softie once you get to know him. Amanda: I'll keep that in mind. Slimer:.... Amanda: You okay Slimy? Slimer: Yeah I'll be okay... Hey Pop? You want a massage after her? Popsicle: I'd like that. (Slimer gives a sad smile as she returns to work on Amanda) Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts